


A normal Saturday morning in the Bonnefoy-Kirkland household.

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Francis and Arthur chill in the morning and cuddle, that's basically it. (Please read the chapters in order, they are linked.)
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A normal Saturday morning in the Bonnefoy-Kirkland household.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever on this site so make sure to leave kudos on your stay and I promise to write more! <3

A normal Saturday morning in the Bonnefoy-Kirkland household.

The crackling of the rain falls against the big bedroom window, the window which has golden linens and bright panels. Those panels are the first thing that Francis Bonnefoy notices when he wakes up.

His gaze is a bit fuzzy but slowly his view gets clearer and he sees the window.  
Even though he is used to the cold and rain he still prefers nice weather outside  
but now he notices his l’amour and trésor and everything else fades away.  
If the young Francis would see him now, he would laugh and not believe him,  
when Francis now tells him that he is married to Great Britain.  
Sometimes he is absolutely baffled that he gets to see this beautiful man  
every single day for the rest of his life.  
Arthur is shy and kind in his own way and he has the most adorable ways  
to bring forward his affection and love for Francis.  
Every day before Francis leaves for work Arthur will make him a cup of coffee,  
bring him a fresh newspaper from the mailbox and kiss him endlessly  
the whole morning because although he would never admit it,  
he misses Francis the whole day while he is at work.  
And he is so beautiful.  
Golden short hair, bright green eyes, strong thighs and wine red lips.  
Those are the things that Francis can’t get enough from.

While Francis was thinking about his loved one, Arthur was stirring from his sleep.

”Good morning handsome”

Francis opened his eyes and saw Arthur smiling at him under his chin

”Hope I didn’t wake you up”, Arthur said suddenly yawning

Francis smiled upon the sight ”It’s all right mon amour I was already awake”

Arthur tapped his front fingers slowly against Francis’ chest and kissed the skin above his heart.  
Francis slowly stroked Arthur’s hair and again gazed upon the window.  
The rain had stopped and the sun rays glazed in the room through the baby blue curtains

”Oh it was raining again, I didn’t even notice”, said Arthur while he was slowly  
drifting back to sleep

”We should relax today my love, we had a rough week, I will make us breakfast later  
and maybe we can watch one of those cat documentaries you love so much”,  
Francis said while smiling to himself proudly

”Yeah you should, I’m too tired to even move a muscle”

”It is all right mon Soleil, let me take care of you”


End file.
